Miharu Mikuni
Miharu Mikuni is a first-year high school student. Appearance Miharu has short, black hair (blue in the anime) and blue colored eyes. As she is short-sighted, she wears a pair of glasses. She is one of two characters with the biggest busts in the series, which even Keita notices when he first hugs her. Personality Miharu is a fairly quiet character. However, unlike other girls, she is meek, comparatively tacit, intimidated and predisposed to anxiety. Miharu's relationship with Keita Suminoe is mostly platonic, even though it is obvious she is attracted to him, even fantasizing about him raping her and experiencing an orgasm from him. She tries to keep her distance from Keita because of his sisters as well as her own inexperience around boys. People often mistake her being involved with Keita, and she will most of the time become caught in the cross fire of many of the sisters’ antics (which she comments on in chapter 25). When she returned Keita his acceptance letter Miharu hugs him out of the blue, though this was mostly because of the relief she felt from being accepted after a whole day of stress from believing she was rejected. After that action, she has shown an attraction towards Keita, often blushing when they talk and feeling very comfortable when he hugs her, but overall states she has nothing to do with him. Even though she does not go after him, Keita's sisters still see Miharu as a possible rival for his heart. After being informed by Ako Suminoe and Riko Suminoe that Keita appears to be in a relationship with Yūzuki, she has been looking at him with a clear indication that she might be realizing her feelings for him. She states she is more like her father, in regards to personality, rather than her mother and brother. Relationships Keita Suminoe - Miharu's relationship with Keita started off with them being just friends, and during that time, she would be nervous talking to him or imagining what he plans for her. After Yuzuki broke up with Keita, Miharu made the move to kiss Keita in front of her class after Keita accidentally said he "broke up with his girlfriend" realizing he goofed. Miharu now harbors a deep sexual desire for Keita through her "Lewd Mikuni" personality. Kenta - Kenta is Miharu's dog. Yūzuki Kiryū - To be Added Riko Suminoe - To be Added Ako Suminoe - To be Added Mikazuki Kiryū - To be Added History To be Added Trivia *The name Miharu 'means "beautiful" (美) ('mi) and "spring" (春) (haru). *Miharu's surname Mikuni 'means "three" (三) ('mi) and "kingdom" (国) (kuni). *Miharu is shown to have two different school jobs. **In the anime, she was a school librarian. **In the manga, she is on the volleyball team with Riko Suminoe and a part-time shrine maiden. *Miharu has a rape fetish. *In the manga, Miharu and Keita Suminoe hug and they almost kiss in the gym storage room. In the anime Keita accidentally falls on top of her. *Miharu's role in the anime was greatly expanded as she was groped and otherwise molested by Keita for much of the story. In the manga she wasn't introduced until she returned Keita’s acceptance letter her dog Kenta had stolen. *A running gag in both the manga and anime is whenever Keita sees Miharu with or without her panties on, she beats him up. *According to Ditama Bow, Miharu's cup size is 87cm (F-cup) and Yūzuki Kiryū noted that Miharu has a bigger bust size as she is 82cm. *In the manga, Miharu harbors a perverted side when her worrying for Keita spirals out of control. Keita calls this personality "Lewd Mikuni". *Although their weights (except Ako and Riko Suminoe's) are unknown, Miharu is considered the heaviest of the girls with her voluptuous figure. Image Gallery Keitagrab.jpeg|Keita Suminoe finds out that he grabbed Miharu's breasts as she passed by es:Miharu Mikuni Category:Characters Category:Females